For The Rest Of Our Lives
by jbandmileyluver
Summary: Nick and Miley get married. Soon following... babies, and much more. bad summary, better than it might sound.
1. A Perfect Wedding

Miley was in the back with the girls getting ready.

"I can't believe it's finally here." Miley said.

"I know. You look great." Emily said.

"Thanks Em." Miley said.

"You're gonna blow Nick away." Brandi said.

"Yeah. I love him so much." Miley said.

"It shows. Look at you, my baby sister all grown up, getting married." Brandi said.

"Are you gonna cry?" Miley said.

"Maybe." Bandi said.

"Me Too." Emily said.

Miley gave herself one last look in the mirror.

WITH NICK

"Wow I'm actually getting married." Nick said.

"Yup. I'm really happy for you." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe." Nick said.

"Me too." Kevin said.

"I can't wait to see her." Nick said.

"Well wait no more. It's time to start. Are you ready?" Joe said.

"I'm ready." Nick said.

Nick walked down and waited for Miley.

The music starts and Miley walks down the aisle.

"Wow she looks beautiful." Nick thought.

She gets to Nick.

"Hey." Miley whispered.

"Hey." Nick whispered back.

They start their vows.

Nick goes first.

"The day I've waited my whole life for is finally here. I want to say how much I love you. You are the most amazing person I know. You are so good to everyone around you and you're strong. All of these things make me more in love with you every single day. I am so lucky to have you in my life. The time we've spent apart, made me realize how much I can't stand it when you're not around. You're not just one part of my life, but you're every part of my life. The thought of knowing for the rest of our lives I get to be married to you, makes me the happiest guy ever. I love you so much Miley."

"Miley Jonas. That name sounds perfect. I've always known my wedding day was the most important day of my life. And you make it even better. You are the sweetest, most sensitive guy I have ever known. I love everything about you. I think back to when I was little, dreaming of the guy I was gonna marry. I was dreaming of you. You are everything I have ever dreamed of. You are my everything and I can't wait for the rest of our lives.

"Do you take Nick to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take Milet to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Nick, you may kiss the bride."

Nick and Miley had their most amazing kiss ever.

AT THE RECEPTION

"So, how's it feel to be Mrs. Nick Jonas?" Nick said.

"Amazing." Miley said.

"I'm ready for the honeymoon." Nick said.

"Nick!" Miley said.

"What?" Nick said.

"You've waited this long, you can wait another hour or two." Miley said.

"Yeah. It's just knowing that we can do it now, I'm getting tempted just looking at you." Nick said.

"Aww, that's sweet. But like we both said, you can wait." Miley said.

After a while, everyone was leaving and Miley and Nick couldn't wait to get to their honeymoon.

They left and got to their hotel room.

Nick picked up Miley, carried to the bed, and layed her down on it.

"Are you ready?" Nick said.

"Uh-huh. But just one thing first. I'll be back." Miley said.

"I like it already." Nick said.

The rest of the honeymoon will be in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


	2. Honeymoon

Miley came back to a dim-lighted room with romantic music playing. Nick stared her up and down in the lingerie she was wearing.

"Do you like it?" Miley said.

"I love it. Do you like this?" Nick said.

"I love it." Miley said.

"Come here." Nick said.

Miley walked over to Nick and they started making out.

"I got something for us." Nick said.

"What is it?" Miley said.

"Massage lotion." Nick said.

"Interesting." Miley said.

"Is that a good interesting?"

"Yes." Miley said.

"Do you want a massage?" Nick said.

"Yes." Miley said.

"You're gonna have to work for it." Nick said.

"And what exactly do I have to do?" Miley said.

"This." Nick said.

He started making out with her. Miey kisses his neck. Nick blows in her ear.

"Haha! Nick, that tickles!" Miley said.

LATER...

Nick and Miley are laying in bed.

"This has been the best." Miley said.

"Arn't you glad you married me?" Nick said, kissing her.

"Yes." Miley said.

"What do you want to do now?" Nick said.

"Sleep. It's been a long day." Miley said.

"Well, that wasen't exactly what I had in mind." Nick said.

"I know Nicky, but I'm tired. There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow." Miley said.

"Ok. I love you." Nick said.

"I love you too." Miley said.

They kissed and then they fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Nick wakes up.

"Good morning beautiful." Nick said.

"Morning baby." Miley said.

Nick & Miley get up and go eat.

"So, do you want to go to the beach today?" Nick said, wrapping his arms around Miley from behind & gently kissing her neck.

"Hehe! Sure." Miley said.

They get ready to go and get to the beach.

"I think we could use more massages." Nick said.

"Save it for the room." Miley said.

"Okay. I think I"ll just do this for now." Nick said.

He got on top of her and started making out with her.

"We're in public Nick. Go easy lover boy." Miley said.

"Fine. But tonight I get you." Nick said.

"I'm all yours." Miley said, kissing him.

"Good." Nick said.

"Come on." Miley said.

"Where?" Nick said.

"To the water." Miley said.

"Alright, I'm comming." Nick said.

Nick picks Miley up and swings her around.

"Ahh! Nick, I'm gonna get dizzy." Miley said, laughing.

"I'll be right here to catch you." Nick said.

"You know what I wanna do?" Miley said.

"What?" Nick said.

"Bury you in the sand." Miley said.

"Fine. But only because it's you." Nick said.

Nick is compleatly buried up to his neck.

"Can I come out now?" Nick said.

"Yes." Miley said.

She pulls him out.

THAT NIGHT

"Miley hurry up. I'm starving." Nick said.

"Okay, I'm comming." Miley said, walking out.

"Wow! You look amazing." Nick said.

"Nick, do you think this flattery is going to get you in bed tonight?" Miley said.

"I think it helps." Nick joked.

"I could happen." Miley said, kissing him.

"Let's go eat." Nick said.

AT DINNER

"This is really nice." Miley said.

"I hoped you'd think so." Nick said.

Nick reached across the table & held Miley's hand.

"This whole thing is great." Miley said.

"Yeah." Nick said, kissing her hand.

Miley gazed into his eyes and smiled.

"Have I ever told you that you look beautiful in candle light?" Nick said.

"I think this is the first time." Miley said.

"Are you done eating?" Nick said.

"Yeah." Miley said.

"Good. I have something planned for us." Nick said.

"Which is what?" Miley said.

"You'll see." Nick said.

They get in the car and stop at the beach.

"So this is what you have planned?" Miley said.

"Yes. A nice, romantic walk on the beach." Nick said.

"At sunset?" Miley said, looking at the sky.

"Yes." Nick said.

"I don't care what they say. You're the most romantic." Miley said.

"Aww, thanks." Nick said, kissing her.

"This is so sweet Nick." Miley said.

"I thought so. Come here." Nick said.

"Okay." Miley said.

He sat in the sand and Miley sat in between his legs.

"Nick, it's so beautiful." Miley said.

"So are you." Nick said.

He kisses her passionatly.

"Let's go back to the hotel." Miley said.

" Okay." Nick said.

BACK IN THE ROOM

"Nick what are you doing?" Miley said.

"Making a bubble bath." Nick said.

"You think of everything." Miley said.

"Yes I do. Let's get in." Nick said.

"Okay." Miley said.

Nick was blowing bubbles around.

"Nick, are you playing with the bubbles?" Miley said.

"Yes." Nick said.

"Well, how about you come play with your wife." Miley said.

"Comming right up." Nick said.


	3. Suprise!

In the middle of the night Nick woke up and saw the bathroom light on. He saw that Miley wasen't in bed so he got up and went to the bathroom.

"Baby, are you okay?" Nick said.

"I think I'm getting sick." Miley said.

"Come on. I'll put you in bed." Nick said.

"Okay." Miley said.

Nick carried Miley to their bed and tucked her in.

"Do you need anything?" Nick said.

"No. Wait, yes." Miley said.

"What is it?" Nick said.

"A kiss." Miley said.

"My pleasure." Nick said.

Nick gave Miley the biggest kiss ever and somehow ended up in bed.

"I need to breathe." Nick said.

"Okay." Miley said.

"Do you feel any better after that?" Nick said.

"Not really." Miley said.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Nick said.

"Hey Nick." Miley said.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"Can you give me a back rub?" Miley said.

"Of course I can." Nick said.

"Thanks." Miley said.

Nick starts kissing her neck.

"Nick, that's not a back rub." Miley said.

"But it's fun." Nick said.

"Come on Nick. I really need this now. Please." Miley said.

"Okay." Nick said.

"Thank you sweetie." Miley said.

The next day Miley went to the store while Nick was out with Joe and Kevin. When she got home she took the pregnancy test. It was positive.

"Oh my gosh! How am I going to tell Nick?" Miley said.

"Miley. I'm home. Where are you?" Nick said.

"I'm in our bathroom." Miley said.

Nick goes upstairs to the bathroom.

"Hey baby. Are you feeling better?" Nick said.

"Um, yeah. I feel a lot better. So did you have fun?" Miley said.

"Yeah. Miley, I've been thinking." Nick said.

"About what?" Miley said.

"Babies." Nick said.

"Wow Nick, really? So you're saying..." Miley said.

"Maybe we could start trying to have a baby. If you're ready." Nick said.

"Yeah. How about tonight?" Miley said.

"Can't wait." Nick said, kissing her.

Nick leaves the room.

"Oh My Jonas!!" Miley said.

THAT NIGHT IN THE BEDROOM

"Let's do it." Nick said.

"Actually, let's play a game." Miley said.

"Okay. What kind of game." Nick said.

"A guessing game." Miley said.

"Okay." Nick said.

"Close your eyes." Miley said.

"I like this." Nick said.

Miley sat on his lap.

"I really like this!" Nick said.

"Good. Now try and guess what this is." Miley said.

"Okay." Nick said.

"Blue or pink. Small, nine, rhymes with maybe." Miley said.

Nick's eyes opened in shock.

"Baby." Nick said.

"Yup." Miley said.

"What are you trying to say?" Nick said.

"I'm pregnant." Miley said.

"Oh my god! Miley this is great!" Nick said.

"I know. We're gonna be parents." Miley said.

"I love you so much." Nick said.

"I love you too." Miley said.

"And I love you." Nick said, kissing Miley's stomach.

"That's sweet. Let's get some rest." Miley said.

They fall asleep in each others arms.


	4. More Suprises

3 months later

With Nick and Miley at the hospital.

"So how does everything look?" Nick said.

"Everything looks great." The doctor said.

"Good." Miley said.

"What's that?" Nick said.

"Nick, relax." Miley said.

"I'm just concerned. But seriously, what is that?" Nick said.

"Well, that's triplets." The doctor said.

"WHAT?!" Nick and Miley said.

"You're having triplets." The doctor said.

"Triplets. That's when three babies come at once and we take them home?" Nick asked, shocked.

"That's it. I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said.

"Nick don't worry. It'll be fine." Miley said.

"I know. It's just that I was planning on one baby. Three's a lot to handle." Nick said.

"I know. But we're gonna do just fine." Miley said.

"Thanks. Let's go home." Nick said.

"Okay." Miley said.

AT HOME

"I'm gonna end up looking like an elephant." Miley said.

"A very beautiful elephant." Nick said.

"Nick!" Miley said.

"I'm kidding. You're not gonna look like an elephant." Nick said.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Miley said, refurring to the sandwich Nick was eating.

"Here." Nick said, giving it to her.

"Thank you baby." Miley said.

Out of nowhere, Nick starts kissing Miley. Then they start to make out.

"Stop." Miley said.

"What's wrong?" Nick said.

"I need a breather. Can we go upstairs and lay down?" Miley said.

"Yeah." Nick said.

They go to their room.

"Wow. You know we're not going to be able to do this pretty soon." Nick said.

"I know. We'll never get any sleep. But it's all gonna be worth it." Miley said.

"Yes it will." Nick said.

They layed down and Miley fell asleep.

"Goodnight beautiful." Nick said.

He kissed her forehead, pulled the covers up, and went to sleep.


End file.
